War against the GLA
The War against the GLA, also known as the War of Liberation (GLA perspective), War on Terror or simply GLA War, among other monikers, was a global conflict during the early 21st century. It involved the two established superpowers of the modern world, the United States of America and the People's Republic of China, against a rising international quasi-terrorist organization, the Global Liberation Army, otherwise known as the GLA. The war was as much a fight against global terrorism as it was a quiet power struggle between the USA and China over global ascendancy. The war began with a GLA nuclear attack in Beijing, China and ended with the victorious Chinese forces in the battle of Hamburg, Germany. The war is one of the most dramatic and deadly conflict in history. Battles were fought in places all across the globe ranging from Hong Kong, Cairo and the US West Coast. Background During the first decade of the 21st century, a dangerous organization emerged in the Middle East. This new threat to world order, the Global Liberation Army, was a loose coalition of terrorists, freedom fighters, political idealists, and local warlords, united together in the name of liberation from imperialism. It was funded by persons unknown, had no clear stated goals, and appeared to have no central chain of command. Nevertheless, the organization and its affiliates soon gained power and support in various "Third World" nations, particularly among the poor, disillusioned people of the Middle East and Central Asia. Meanwhile, a rejuvenated China had become an economic powerhouse and a major military power. New reforms, known as the "Modern Way" program, introduced new civil liberties for the Chinese people and increased growth in China's booming export industry. The new Communist Party was led by young politicians whose views no longer reflect their Maoist predecessors. While China rose in international standing, the United States' aggressive anti-terrorism international policy had alienated many countries and resulted in political infighting at the UN base in New York. This eventually resulted in American refusal to aid the United Nations and the European allies in its attempts to negotiate a meaningful settlement with the GLA. Relations between China and the United States had been on the decline, especially after a covert American anti-terrorist operation resulted in the destruction of a Chinese prototype fighter. However, the emerging threat of the GLA forced both governments to find common ground and cooperate. The GLA's movements were first noticed when the terrorist organization began to enter Western China, gathering large support for a secessionist movement. When China refused to negotiate, the GLA attacked the People's Liberation Army (PLA) depot at Yecheng, stealing millions of rounds of ammunition before destroying a nearby nuclear reactor, causing massive radioactive fallout. The Chinese leadership - understandably furious - entered into a period of open conflict with the GLA. The Chinese refused UN offers of negotiation, and while the United States provided satellite surveillance of troop movements in the area, it refused to contribute to any peacekeeping operations to the region. The White House dismissively stated that GLA forces have never crossed path with American troops. The Dragon Awakes To reassure the public and boost nationalist pride, China organized a major military parade in its capital city of Beijing. The GLA, however, had other plans. During the celebration, GLA terrorists ambushed the parade and succeeded in exploding a small nuclear device in Tiananmen Square, causing great devastation and casualties. In response, the Chinese located the GLA nuclear bunker on the outskirts of the city and destroyed it, eliminating the GLA nuclear threat for the time being. The PLA then deployed its forces to engage GLA terror cells spread across the country. The Chinese offensive against the GLA had begun in earnest. The PLA first attacked a known GLA cell in Hong Kong, where the GLA occupied the Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Center, as well as built a nearby chemical weapons factory. Despite the sabotage of the Tsing Ma bridge by GLA terrorists, the Chinese managed to eliminate the GLA presence in Hong Kong. The PLA's next objective was to eliminate a local GLA cell that had taken over a small town and massacred its citizens near the Three Gorges Dam. In an attempt to prevent GLA forces from advancing across the river, Chinese special agent Black Lotus ordered the destruction of the Three Gorges Dam. Although this move succeeded in halting the GLA advance downriver, it only bought the Chinese forces time before the GLA could launch a new assault across the river upstream. The Chinese used this advantage to construct a base in the area while Chinese MiGs softened GLA positions across the river with napalm bombs. The Chinese eventually gained the upper hand in the battle and moved its forces across the river to clear the town of GLA terrorists and destroy the nearby GLA base. The fighting was not over, as Chinese intelligence soon discovered a large chemical weapons plant in the Tanggula Mountains in Western China. However, ordinary means could not be used to destroy this weapons plant, as the toxins would be unleashed into the nearby river and potentially kill thousands of Chinese people. A small task force led by special agent Black Lotus was sent to the area to disable GLA Stinger sites, allowing Chinese MiGs to use their napalm-equipped missiles to destroy the plant without the toxins contaminating the river. With China's borders free from GLA forces, the Chinese military began to look west toward the main GLA bases in Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan (collectively known as Aldastan). The GLA had taken over and booby-trapped the lakeside town of Balykchy in Kyrgyzstan (most of the civilian population has fled) and this was to be the PLA's first target. The USA, recognizing China's recent victories against the GLA, decided to lend the Chinese air support after learning of GLA's chemical weapons capabilities. After a night of carpet bombing and brutal house-to-house fighting, the town was liberated. After this victory, Chinese troops soon poured into Aldastan. With Chinese forces sealing all major roads to the sub-capital Bishkek, the GLA is forced to reinforce the city by train. Stubborn GLA resistance made securing the railroads impossible, and therefore Agent Black Lotus was sent in with a small force to destroy the vital train bridge which link Bishkek to the outside world. Despite heavy GLA presence, this was achieved and the GLA garrison of Bishkek surrendered. The Chinese were now ready to move in to destroy the GLA's Asian Cell HQ in Dushanbe. A GLA ambush while the Chinese were en route to the city was beaten back, and the Chinese established a foothold in the area. The GLA threw everything they had at the Chinese, including the infamous Scud Storm. Despite strong resistance, the Chinese overwhelmed the GLA defenders, clearing them from the city and destroying their mountain fortress. As the people of Dushanbe celebrated their freedom, China basked in the glow of an unprecedented military victory. War of Liberation Despite suffering defeat at the hands of Chinese forces, the GLA was far from beaten. As the Chinese moved into Kazakhstan, they faced strong resistance from the GLA. The Chinese had spread their defenses thin and the GLA wasted no time in exploiting this weakness. The GLA symbolically renewed their offensive by literally drowning the Chinese military presence in Shymkent through the destruction of the hydroelectric dam. To restrengthen its forces for a new offensive, the GLA sought out the necessary funds for their revival by raiding UN supply convoys. GLA troops moved into Almaty, Kazakhstan and began stealing from UN aid convoys as well as from the people they were supposed to liberate. A nearby US military base failed to stop the robbing spree. The GLA continued their fund raising in Astana. The capital of Kazakhstan was jointly occupied by Chinese and American "peacekeepers", and the GLA arrived in the midst of an anti-occupation riot. The GLA enthusiastically supported the Angry Mobs. As Astana burns, the GLA plundered the city. Now they can have some really good battles. The GLA first moved into Turkey, where an American air base in Adana is a potential threat to their operations. The Americans - despite their dominance of the skies - were not able to overcome the determined GLA freedom fighters, who employed Stinger Sites and Quad Cannons to great effect. The USA retaliated by seizing GLA chemical weapons bunkers on the shore of the Aral Sea. The GLA is forced to recover these facilities. The Americans (led by Colonel Burton) managed to sabotage some of the bunkers, detonating the C4 while GLA militias were capturing them. The GLA however recovered and, against the odds, reclaimed their toxins from the Americans. At this stage, the Chinese came up with a plan to arm rival GLA factions against each other, in an attempt to destroy the organization from within. They even sent three trucks loaded with fully armed nuclear bombs to one splinter cell in Lenger, Kazakhstan. Fortunately for the GLA, these were intercepted and used against the traitors. ]] With the GLA's internal enemies annihilated - killed, irradiated, or otherwise - the GLA now set in motion the final stage of their plans. Despite the best efforts of a joint Sino-American taskforce, the rocket launch facility at Baikonur Cosmosdrome fell to the GLA after a ferocious battle. With their bio-chemical ICBMs on the launch pads, the GLA now has the ability to strike anywhere in the world. Enduring Freedom The ICBM attacks alarmed the United States. Although the rocket heading for Washington DC was intercepted, it was too close a call. The United States is now committed to destroying the GLA. American response was swift and brutal. Their first target was the GLA chemical weapons plant in the Mazar Free Fire Zone, Afghanistan. After this was destroyed, the Americans attacked the GLA-controlled city of Baghdad. In an act of desperation to stop the American advance, the GLA launched their SCUD Storm at their own city. This killed many civilians but failed to delay the American forces, which soon advanced into the GLA's hilltop stronghold and destroyed it. The war however had just begun. When the United States sent several Comanches to hunt down GLA leaders in Al Hanad, Yemen, they were shot down and the pilots captured. Although a rescue force led by Colonel Burton managed to rescue the pilots despite heavy GLA resistance, news soon arrived that the American forces in western Kazakhstan has been defeated. Only the presence of an American air base and Comanche helicopters prevented a slaughter. The American forces soon regrouped, and the US staged an amphibious assault along the Kazakh Caspian coast. At 1400 hours, Navy Battleships, Raptor fighters, Comanches and Tomahawk Missiles mercilessly bombarded the GLA positions. American troops established a base in the area and easily destroyed the GLA presence in the city. A few days later, the United Nations received word from the GLA that they were interested in peace and wanted to negotiate. The Americans suspected an ambush - and they were right. The UN negotiators were killed by suicide bombers in Kabara City, Kazakhstan. The Americans discovered a GLA base in the area and destroyed it, but soon discovered that the GLA has secretly built another, larger base on the other side of the river in the mountains. The American forces were divided when the GLA destroyed a dam, flooding the valley and destroying the bridge connecting the two banks. Chinooks were used to ferry equipments and supplies, and US forces began to work their way up the mountains. Numerous defenses and demo traps caused heavy casualties, but the Americans prevailed in the end. Despite their defeat, the GLA later managed to convince a Chinese general to join their cause. The two unlikely allies faced an American assault in southern Kazakhstan, where the Chinese general deployed a nuclear missile silo. With permission from the Chinese government, the Americans destroyed the GLA and Chinese presence with the help of a Particle Cannon. Battle of Akmola :Main article: Battle of Akmola American intelligence soon learned of the GLA headquarters in Akmola, Kazakhstan. A joint Sino-American assault force moved in to destroy the GLA stronghold. The GLA for their part heavily fortified the city and also used a SCUD Storm against the Americans, but were no matched for the combined Chinese and American arsenal. With the fall of the GLA Command Center, the world heaved a huge sigh of relief. Zero Hour The world is safe again, or so it seemed. The defeated GLA converged on Baikonur Cosmosdrome. The PLA attempted to dislodge the GLA from Baikonur but was decisively defeated. In revenge for Akmola, the GLA fired a bio ICBM at a US military base in northern Europe. The Americans know they have to move quickly to prevent a second launch. Hijacking a train, the American strike force slipped into the facility and killed the defenders. A MOAB air strike was then called in to destroy the launch pads. American forces helping to deliver aid shipments to the stricken people of Mogadishu, Somalia, encountered a GLA warlord who attempted to intercept the aid convoy in a classic GLA fundraising operation. American troops poured into the city to defend the convoy, while a naval battle group off shore provided air and bombardment support. During the clean up operation, the Americans found documents relating to GLA's mad scientist Dr. Thrax's chemical weapons research operations. They located Thrax's lab on Mt Elburz, Russia, and in a joint operation with China's Black Lotus, the Americans led by Colonel Burton destroyed the lab by causing an avalanche, burying it forever. It turned out that Dr. Thrax was funded by oil revenues from the Amisbad Oil Field in Iran. Sure enough, the Americans discovered a heavy GLA presence there. Paratroopers secured Amisbad airfield, where the Americans set up a base. The American troops were forced to deal with booby-trapped oil fields, GLA attacks (including SCUD missiles) and a SCUD Storm. The Americans were forced to destroy a local radio station which was inciting terrorist attacks while CIA operatives in the area secured the oil field. By dawn, the whole area was under American control. All that was left is to destroy Dr. Thrax's headquarters. It was a race against time - Dr. Thrax had prepared four bio-chemical rockets ready for launch should the Americans failed to secure them in time. Luckily, a GLA splinter cell offered their help, fearing Dr. Thrax will kill everyone in the world. Both sides utilized their entire arsenal against each other in the epic struggle, but the Americans with help from their allies eventually overwhelmed the mad scientist's forces. Dr. Thrax was killed, and the missiles safely disarmed. The GLA Strikes Back With the death of Dr. Thrax and the crushing defeat of his forces, the GLA splits into mutually antagonistic factions. One key leader, however, evaded capture - Mohmar "Deathstrike". He managed to escape from pursuing American forces and was airlifted to safety. Although the GLA High Command denied any internal divisions, claiming that the organization was "restructuring", Mohmar's position as leader of the GLA was nevertheless challenged by Prince Kassad, a prominent GLA general specializing in stealth and subterfuge based in Cairo, Egypt. Forces loyal to Mohmar attacked Cairo, capturing Kassad's command centers and using his own technology against him. With Kassad out of the way, the GLA quickly regrouped under their new leader. The GLA revenge against the United States was swift. GLA forces infiltrated Crete and destroyed the US fleet in the Mediterranean, including the aircraft carrier USS Ronald Reagan (and, to add salt to the injury, did it with a captured Particle Cannon). This humiliation of the United States Armed Forces was televised around the world by ARC News. The next GLA operation was their most ambitious yet. Two squads of GLA rebels and hijackers, led by Jarmen Kell, infiltrated the US mainland and, with the help of the local GLA cell, stole some of America's own chemical weapons. Appalled and embarrassed by this, United States officials pulled back much of their military presence in Europe to strengthen homeland defense. Seizing the opportunity to strike, the GLA attacked major European cities and towns. Using captured PLA technology along with their own forces, the GLA, along with its "Terror Cell" allies, engaged the American forces at their European HQ in Stutgart-Vaihigen, Germany. The American defenders were overwhelmed and the GLA captured the base as the survivors were hastily evacuating. Defeated, stunned, humiliated, and with public opinion strongly against the deployment of more American troops abroad, the United States decided to withdraw its forces from Europe, with homeland defense now the priority. The GLA overran the abandoned American bases, capturing much needed supplies and giving them the strength to take over much of Europe. All over Europe, the GLA raised their monuments in triumph. The Dragon's Destiny The shock of the American defeat and withdrawal from Europe was felt around the world. Beijing was as surprised as anyone at the turn of events, but China's leaders were prepared to use the GLA disaster to bolster China's own power. With American global influence fading, China now stepped into the role of the world's foremost superpower. But first, it had to prove its strength against the GLA forces in Europe. GLA's use of Chinese weaponry in the First Battle of Stuttgart was an embarrassment to China and the People's Liberation Army was determined to right this mistake. Luckily, the GLA has redeployed their forces around Europe, leaving their captured American base at Stuttgart-Vaihingen relatively lightly guarded. The Chinese launched a nuclear strike at the GLA-occupied American base as GLA rebels were celebrating their recent victory, and soon mopped up the survivors who retreated to a nearby base, with help of remnants of the American force. This attack angered the GLA leadership, who ordered the GLA to infiltrate China itself. The target was a nuclear power plant. This time, the Chinese knew of the impending attack, but the GLA still managed to destroy part of the base guarding the plant, and occupy a nearby town. With only limited support at the disposal, the odds were stacked against the PLA as the GLA attacked relentlessly from multiple directions. However, the Chinese managed to hold their ground until Helix reinforcements arrive. Rebuilding their forces, the PLA utilized their newly-developed heavy assault Helix helicopters and soon made short work of the GLA assailants. China was now asked by the European Council to clear GLA troops from Europe's cities and reestablish order, promising to use restraint regarding nuclear weaponry. Its first test was the GLA-occupied town of Coburg, Germany. In a lightning operation closely watched by international observers, the People's Liberation Army cleared the town of the GLA, toppling GLA victory monuments, while keeping civilian casualties low. Retreating GLA forces were subsequently encircled and destroyed with the help of Helix helicopters and Overlords. Unprepared for the sudden and forceful Chinese offensive, the GLA was suffering defeats on all fronts. The last remnants of the GLA converged on Hamburg, capturing a nearby US base and fortified their positions for a last stand against the PLA. However, even with American technology, the GLA's last base in Europe fell to relentless Chinese firepower. The victorious PLA entered Hamburg to the cheers of the jubilant citizens. Aftermath With the captured GLA leaders on trial in the World Court and NATO a mere political afterthought, the Chinese Premier and the European leaders met at the meeting of the newly-established Eurasian Unity League, to discuss future cooperation. From Hong Kong to Paris the citizens of many nations cheered China's actions in Europe, and China is now considered the world's leading superpower. With its forces shattered to ruins and commanders either killed or captured, the GLA was no longer a significant threat to the world. However, only time will tell if they will return to strike once more... Category:Events Category:Wars